


Balahn, Captain of Daytower

by trampledamage



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Daytower (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Sunstone Rock (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampledamage/pseuds/trampledamage
Summary: The usual thing, Balahn is enjoying a quiet day in charge of the Daytower fortress when Vanasha arrives and turns everything to chaos...post HZD and Frozen Wilds (see notes at beginning of chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

“Umm… Captain... There’s… ahh….”

Balahn looks up in amusement, it’s rare to see Walid tongue-tied, usually it’s a case of having to stop him talking.

“What is it, soldier?”

“There’s someone…”

“Honestly darling,” comes a voice Balahn recognises so well, and he understands Walid’s lack of composure. “Anyone would think you didn’t have any women here.”

The musical, laughing voice comes closer as the woman it belongs to enters the room. Balahn swallows, his mouth has gone dry.

“Vanasha,” he croaks. Stars in shadow, he thinks, why does she have this effect on me? The fact she has the same confusing effect on every person she chooses to shine on is small solace.

He coughs, “Thank you, Walid. It looks like my visitor has announced herself.”

Walid backs out of the room unable to take his eyes off the woman. Balahn can forgive him that, even by Vanasha’s usual standards she’s looking particularly alluring in a dress that has a form fitting jewel encrusted bodice and a skirt made of finest silks that seem almost transparent. Balahn feels a tightness in his groin, he cannot help himself imagine catching a glimpse of the body underneath that skirt. But it is only almost transparent, Vanasha knows exactly what she is doing.

Vanasha raises her right hand and wiggles her fingers in a jaunty wave for Walid and then closes the door on him. She turns to Balahn and smiles widely; she knows the effect she has on him especially.

“What, sweetie?” she says as she sits down on the chair in front of his desk, “Aren’t you pleased to see me?”

By dint of sheer determination and bracing his legs against his chair, Balahn manages not to wriggle in his seat to accommodate his growing hardness. By the sun, he will not let her know.

“What are you doing here Vanasha?” he growls “This is a military garrison, there’s no court intrigue or fancy parties for you here.”

Vanasha makes a play of pouting at this, “That is true, but Daytower has one thing Meridian doesn’t.”

“Which is?”

“A man I can trust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally had it happen to me, falling in love with a character only to discover that no-one else has written any fiction for them... Yep, Captain Balahn of Daytower is my current obsession (if any of you know of fics featuring him - please comment and let me know!).
> 
> So, what you can't read, you have to write, correct? This was meant to be just a short piece of fluff (maybe even explicit if I can persuade my writing brain to create what my dreaming brain creates on a regular basis... *ahem*), so I had to give Balahn a partner worthy of him, and there is only Vanasha for that role, and then this plot crept in and now I have a full-blown story on my hands!
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written much yet, but I wanted to post this first part to start getting it out of my system, consider it a trailer :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to have to fudge the timelines a little - I had imagined this story as happening after the game, but I've just read this in the HZD wiki:
> 
> "Blameless Marad offered a royal pardon to all inmates at Sunstone Rock willing to defend Meridian against HADES' assault on the Spire. According to Janeva, all of the prisoners accepted the deal"
> 
> I've managed to miss this any time I've watched the game, and if this is true then this story needs to happen before the final battle. To fit with everything else, it needs to be after the side mission with Vanasha because she's no longer undercover with the Shadow Carja. The mission to Sunstone Rock doesn't affect this story, other than it not happening at exactly the same time!

Balahn leans back in his chair and eyes her narrowly, he can tell she’s being serious because she’s no longer projecting any flirtatiousness. Her eyes are glinting with the fierce intelligence and determination that he knows so well.

He sighs, “Okay, you want me to do something for you. What is it?”

“Not want, need.”

Balahn just raises his eyebrows and waits.

“Marad has received word that one of the prisoners in Sunstone Rock has information for him that’s time critical. We need your help to get it.”

Balahn is amazed, of all the things he was expecting, this was nowhere on that list, “You want - need - me to help you talk to a prisoner?”

Vanasha stands up, with an expression on her face that Balahn can’t immediately read, then he realises that, bizarrely, she feels awkward.

“Ah… no… not quite.” she raises her voice, “Captain Balahn of the Carja Guard, Commander of Daytower, I am removing you from command and placing you under arrest.”

Balahn jumps up, his chair crashes over behind him, “You’re WHAT?” he bellows.

The anger brings soldiers bursting into the room, but a glance tells Balahn that these are not his soldiers, they are Vanasha’s.

She turns smoothly, “He’s not coming quietly I’m afraid. Chain him.” She turns back to Balahn and mouths, ‘please’.

Balahn resigns himself to dancing to Vanasha’s tune at least for a while, and holds his arms out for the chains. It is then that Walid comes barreling through the door, out of breath as if after a struggle. He comes to a dead stop as he sees the unimaginable. Balahn breathes out slowly, forcing himself calm.

“Walid, get Rahimat in here.”

Walid doesn’t move, still open-mouthed in shock at the sight of Balahn with chains around his wrists and ankles.

“Now!” Balahn barks.

Walid turns and leaves with parade ground precision.

Two minutes pass in silence, the two soldiers that came with Vanasha are waiting for her command to leave, but she allows Balahn this final conversation.

Rahimat marches into the room and shows no surprise at seeing his commander in chains or at the two soldiers who are not part of his company. Walid has briefed him, Balahn thinks gratefully, he’ll make a decent officer yet.

Rahimat ignores the soldiers and after one flickering glance filled with admiration at Vanasha he ignores her too. He stands at attention in front of Balahn.

“You need me, sir?”

Balahn nods, “I’m leaving you in charge of Daytower until I return. Continue with the manoeuvres we planned. War Chief Sona of the Nora is due here in eight days. Apologise for my absence, but you know why she’s coming and what she has to discuss so you can handle it. And make sure everyone here understands that I will rain down the fire of the Sun on any soldier who disrespects her or any member of her party in any way. Nora braves are our equals and she is their chief soldier.”

Rahimat nods, “Understood sir.”

“If you have any trouble with the traders or with Hunters Gathering, deal with it however you feel is best - you are the authority for the Carja in this area. I’ll back you all the way in whatever you decide.”

“Thank you sir.” Rahimat comes to attention, nods once more and marches out of the room.

Balahn turns to Vanasha, “Right, let’s get this done.”

Vanasha nods, gestures to the two guards and leaves the room. There’s no avoiding walking through the main courtyard, and Balahn braces himself for the humiliation of the whispers and the stares from the civilian traders and visitors who cluster around. He refuses to look anywhere but directly in front of him but even so he can hear, he can sense, every soldier he passes stand to attention, watching him with respect as he leaves. This makes him feel a little better, he’s proud of this garrison, proud of what he’s built. His mood rises a little more when he sees two more of Vanasha’s soldiers waiting by the back gate to the fortress looking a little the worse for wear. These two must have been tasked with stopping any of the Daytower troops interrupting Vanasha’s meeting, and had to deal with Walid wanting to get through.

As they exit the back gate, two guards in front, Vanasha and Balahn in the middle and two guards behind, Balahn looks with amusement at Vanasha’s dress.

“Are you planning to walk to Sunstone in that?”

She laughs and raises her skirts to show a heavy pair of walking boots. “I came prepared.”

Balahn grunts, he should have known; Vanasha always thinks of everything, which leads him to another thought.

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I wanted to make sure to get a genuine response.”

"And what would you have done if I fought you?”

Vanasha looks at him, her face serious and her eyes dark. “We would have taken you down.”

Balahn realises that the four soldiers she brought with her must not be aware of Vanasha’s overall plan, which would explain why they’d stayed outside until she spoke the words of the arrest. He would be patient and wait. If she really needed his help, and it sounded like she did, she would explain.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The group stops for the night at a small village about an hour south of Meridian, Vanasha has obviously organised this stop in advance, as the innkeeper immediately shows them to one room with six beds - an arrangement that will allow the guards to rest while remaining on close guard of Balahn. Balahn also hopes it will allow Vanasha the chance to explain what’s going on. He was surprised when they skirted Meridian, he had assumed they would be heading for the palace and the holding cells under the Sun-Ring but it seems Vanasha has other plans.

Vanasha points to one of the beds, “That one’s yours Balahn. I’ll take your chains off if you give your word you won’t try to escape.”

Balahn grunts and holds up his hands, “You have my word,” he growls.

A knock at the door heralds a server bringing in several plates of food, which he places down on the table under the window on the far side of the room. He doesn’t speak but he casts several covert glances at the criminal in their midst. Balahn glowers back.

The four guards sit down and start to eat.

Settling herself down to food, Vanasha instructs the guards, “Once you’ve finished eating I want Jamal and Saghir to scout through the village, make sure there isn’t anything going on that could cause us any problems. Masud and Ziyad, you stand guard outside the door. I want to question the prisoner.”

“Yes ma’am,” all four answer quickly. 

Balahn eats carefully, keeping a close eye on Vanasha and the guards. He hopes that Vanasha’s “questioning” will take the form of her explaining what’s going on. The guards keep looking at him nervously, they definitely don’t know why he’s really here, Balahn thinks, and feels a sour humour, Vanasha must have told them quite a story about him, they look worried that they might need more guards.

After the guards finish their meal, Jamal and Saghir pull on their cloaks to head back out into the village. Once they’ve gone, Masud and Ziyad leave to stand guard and close the door behind them. All four look happy to be out of Balahn’s presence for a while.

Waiting a minute after the door closes, Balahn fixes Vanasha with a glare that would make his soldiers quake, Vanasha simply smiles in response.

“Explain,” he growls, “everything.”

Vanasha nods and becomes serious. “As I said, Marad has received word that one of the Sunstone prisoners has information that Marad needs. Marad didn’t explain all the details - he never does - but he said it was imperative to get this information in six days. So I’m guessing it has something to do with the announcement Avad is planning for just after that to officially anoint Itamen as his successor.”

“And what does arresting me get? You won’t get me convicted in a week.”

“No, but because you’re a highly trained military officer, we put a clause in the arrest warrant that you be held in high security while waiting for trial. You’d too easily escape from the Meridian holding cells.”

Balahn looks at Vanasha considering things. There is silence for a while, then he says, “I’ve been wondering why you wore that outfit. When you first arrived I thought it was for me, to help you persuade me to do something, but that wouldn’t be necessary since you always planned to arrest me. No, it’s to distract everyone else, isn’t it?”

Vanasha smiles, but says nothing.

“Those four guards of yours would do anything you say. Walid probably doesn’t remember his own name, and the only thing the people here will remember is a fearsome criminal. No-one’s going to remember you, just your dress and Blameless Marad’s not connected with any of it at all." He leans forwards, "I hope for your sake you have a different plan for when you get to Sunstone. Floaty silk isn’t going to distract Janeva.”

Vanasha raises an eyebrow, “You know him?”

Balahn smiles in memory, “About as well as anyone - we went through basic training together, and we were stationed out at Daybreak until Avad started the liberation.”

Vanasha’s eyes gleam, “Then I will leave that part up to you. Once you get the information we need, Janeva will send a message to Marad and you’ll be released.”

Balahn laughs bitterly, “You make it sound so simple. Put me in Sunstone to get information from one of the prisoners. I can see why you didn’t try to persuade me with an explanation before you arrested me.  Why can’t Marad just have this prisoner brought to Meridian for questioning, or he could go to Sunstone.”

Vanasha shakes her head, “The prisoner refuses. He got the message to Marad that he has information, but he doesn’t want anyone in Sunstone to know he’s talking. It would make life dangerous for him”

“He does have a point. Who is this prisoner?”

“Hadiya - one of Jiran’s high-ranking Kestrels.”

Balahn whistles through his teeth, “Yeah, I can see why he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s talking to Marad.”

Balahn yawns and then sighs in resignation, “Well, looks like I’ve got a busy week ahead of me. I’d better get some sleep.”

Vanasha lays her hand over his - even without trying she still sends electricity through his body with a touch.

“Thank you,” she says softly and sincerely.

“Don’t thank me yet, there’s still a really good chance that the whole thing will fail.”

The next morning, as they are getting ready to leave, Balahn takes advantage of a moment when the four guards are paying attention away from him, to mutter quickly to Vanasha, “when we get to Sunstone, send me in with two of the guards. Don’t come in yourself - you’ll attract too much attention.”

Vanasha nods minutely without altering her gaze from the path ahead of her.

By midday, they reach the outskirts of the prison’s land. Vanasha orders Ziyad and Jamal to take Balahn into the prison. She hands them the arrest warrant and the key to the chains.

As Saghir and Masud move to take defensive positions with Vanasha, and Ziyad and Jamal grab him by the arms to lead him in, Balahn casts one quick glance back to Vanasha and is rewarded with a moment of her attention fixing on him as she surveys the landscape.

And that is goodbye, he thinks, as the guards lead him down to the gates of Sunstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - this is turning out to be a very different story to what has suggested in the first chapter!
> 
> But that's okay, the Frozen Wilds trailer had very little to do with the game either... I mean, I love Frozen Wilds, but I would really love to play the game that's advertised in the trailer!
> 
> *ahem* sorry... ranting over... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“Ah! Our new arrival!” calls out a cheery voice, “Balahn - previously of Daytower - you are not someone I would ever have expected to meet here!”

Balahn looks up to watch Janeva walk down the steps from the battlements. “Warden Janeva,“ he replies tonelessly.

Janeva strides over, takes the arrest and imprisonment order and the key for the chains from the two guards and dismisses them. They seem happy to be leaving Sunstone so quickly, perhaps worried they might be thrown into a cell if they linger too long.

Janeva watches them leave, eyes narrowed. Once the gate closes behind them he orders his troops back to their duties. He opens up the scroll, but Balahn can tell he’s not reading it. Janeva’s looking at it, but concentrating on him.

“What are you playing at Balahn? Don’t you know enough not to volunteer for one of Marad’s plans?”

Balahn shakes his chains, “I didn’t exactly volunteer.”

Janeva snorts, “But you didn’t fight back, did you?”

Balahn shrugs and then asks, “How much do you know about it?”

“Officially, nothing.” Janeva says with disdain. “But when I get two special orders in succession: one to move a particular prisoner to solitary and then a day later one to receive a prisoner assumed to be so dangerous that they have to be held here before trial, I can figure out who’s behind it.”

He laughs quietly and his mouth quirks in a lopsided grin, “I did wonder who they’d find to fit that bill.”

“Huh,” Balahn says. “So the plan is for me to talk to this guy in solitary?”

“ _Their_ plan was,” Janeva replies emphasizing the first word and turning the page on the orders, still apparently scrutinizing them. “ _Your_ plan will need to be something different. Marad’s plan works in theory but he’s obviously never been in prison.” He speaks louder, “Follow me, I’ll take you to processing.”

Janeva walks slowly to keep pace with Balahn who is still restricted by the chains, he keeps his eyes looking ahead, never at Balahn. “First of all, if I put Hadiya in solitary for no reason, everyone in here will know something’s going on. You know how prisons work, Balahn.”

Balahn snorts softly, he does indeed. His time before joining the military involved more than one stay inside a jail cell.

“Add to that,” Janeva continues, “a new prisoner being brought straight to solitary and Marad might as well just paint a target on Hadiya’s back. I’m assuming bringing you here in chains is to avoid anyone thinking he’s talked at all.”

“Right as ever,” Balahn grunts.

Janeva flashes him one of his lopsided grins, “It got us out of that hell-hole in Blanchine Pass.”

“Ha! I still owe you for that.”

“Huh, well I’ve done what I can to help you here, but you probably won’t consider adding it to the list of favours owed.”

Janeva opens the door to the processing room. It’s a large open room with crates piled high on one part of the left wall and shelves of orange clothing filling the rest of the wall, the right hand wall has wooden benches. The wall ahead has a single door. There are no windows. It is a room designed to cut prisoners off completely from the outside world.

Janeva looks Balahn up and down calculating his size, then he walks over to the shelves, grabs an orange outfit and a crate and puts them down at Balhan's feet. He unlocks and removes the chains at Balahn’s ankles and wrists.

“You know the drill,” he says, “Strip, put your belongings in the crate, put on the uniform.”

Balahn doesn’t speak, he’s remembering the other occasions he’s been through this. He thought he’d left all that behind when he joined the Guard. Knowing that this time isn’t real doesn’t stop the shame. He hopes gossip doesn’t reach Duskshine, the town where he was born and where his family still lives.

Once he’s in the orange outfit, he picks up the crate and puts it on the shelf without Janeva asking him to, he really does know the drill. He may never have been in Sunstone before but Carja prisons are the same all over.

Janeva leads the way to the exit door. He stops and looks at Balahn with compassion, “You won’t be Balahn of Daytower inside. But it’s only for eight days; I give you my word, whatever Marad may order, success or fail, I’m pulling you out at evening roll-call on the eighth day.”

Balahn nods, he is very grateful that he has someone he trusts as much as Janeva watching over him. Janeva bangs on the door and Balahn rolls his shoulders and breathes out slowly. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be.

The heavy door opens into a corridor, four guards armed with Oseram blaze weapons keep close watch on Balahn as he steps through. A fifth guard closes the door behind them with a heavy thud and locks it. A sixth steps forward to talk to Janeva.

“Balahn of Duskshine,” Janeva says in a cold tone. “Military, violent, put him in East Wing, cell 2-5 has space.”

The sixth guard nods to the four guards with the fire and two step forwards to flank Balahn, they each grab and arm and propel him forwards to follow the sixth guard down the corridor towards the prison itself. At the end of the corridor is another thick door. When the door opens Balahn is assaulted by a wall of noise and the stink of too many men living in a closed environment. The door slams shut behind him and the lock ratchets into position. This is his life now.

“Eight days, eight days, eight days” Balahn repeats to himself over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janeva is another character I really like, I hope I'm doing all right by him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added the warning for graphic violence, I'll also add in notes for when that appears - which will be this chapter and the next one (who know what'll happen after that! See end note :)

The guards take up position; one in front, one behind and they take Balahn through what looks to be a main exercise area. His eyes flicker everywhere taking in possible hiding spots, ambush points, sightlines for attacks as well as a sense of all the other prisoners - who is grouped with who: tribes, gangs, hierarchies. Being a prisoner uses a lot of the same instincts as being a soldier in war, and he has survived both.

The guard in front reaches forward and unlocks a cell door and opens it; the guard at back pushes Balahn through and the first slams it closed and locks it again. They leave.

Balahn remains still, sizing up the situation. He’s in a cell with six other prisoners. There are bunks for eight, so at least he won’t have to fight for a place to sleep - he hopes.

A growl comes from his right, “I know you!”

Balahn looks over, and at that point of distraction, two come in from his left and grab his arms. Rookie mistake, Balahn berates himself, you’ve gone soft out in the world. He remains still, waiting to see how things play out.

A prisoner about a head taller than him and twice his width steps up and smashes his fist into Balahn’s ribs. Balahn holds in the scream as he feels his ribs bend, and all the air is forced out of his lungs. The big prisoner grabs Balahn’s hair and pulls his head up. 

“I know you,” he says again, foul breath blowing into Balahn’s face, “You’re Carja Guard! You fought with Avad. Traitor!” he spits at Balahn.

Balahn looks up at him and smiles. The big prisoner doesn’t know what to make of this and for a second he loosens his hold on Balahn’s hair. It’s all Balahn needs, he swings his upper body back to throw the two prisoners holding him off balance, and forcing himself to ignore the pain that his turning his chest to fire, Balahn swings his arms forward and drags the two prisoners around and into the big prisoner in front. All three stumble and fall into each other. Balahn dives forward and pushes the big prisoner to the ground, slamming his skull against the floor. Breath coming in gasps, Balahn stands and puts his foot on the big prisoner’s neck and presses down, hard.

“Yes, I fought with Avad, you scum-sucking shade in darkness,” he hisses, “and now I’m here. You want to restart the war? I’ll win it again!”

The big prisoner’s face is turning red and he’s gasping to get breath, his hands grabbing at Balahn’s leg to try and lift it, but Balahn is putting too much pressure on. Balahn presses down one more time and then steps back. He walks to the back wall of the cell, ignoring the three who attacked him.

Of the three other prisoners; two are sitting on bunks trying to go unnoticed, but one is standing leaning against the wall. He’s shorter than Balahn and lithe, a good-looking face with intelligent eyes watching everything and there’s a small smile on his lips. This is the true leader of the group Balahn decides and he walks over and leans against the wall next to him.

“Janeva must really hate you, putting you in here with us,” the prisoner says.

Balahn grunts, “We’ve had run-ins in the past, didn’t realise he’d been made Warden here.”

The prisoner snorts with laughter, “Would that have been enough to keep you honest?”

Balahn grins, “That part didn’t include much thinking, but I would have fought harder to escape.”

He puts out his hand, “Balahn.”

The other prisoner nods and shakes hands, “Hadiya. The two on the bunks are Makis and Sachar, the big guy coughing is Brecc and the other two are Tamar and Patamon.”

Balahn knows not to mistake this as an offer of friendship or peace, but he’s not interested in finding either, just in figuring out how to talk to Hadiya privately, and sleeping through the night without being stabbed. He’s not sure on the second part, but thanks to Janeva at least he’s made a start on Hadiya.

“So why are you in here?” Makis calls from where he’s sitting.

Balahn realises he has no idea what Vanasha wrote on the arrest warrant - he’s pretty sure no-one here will know either so he makes something up quickly.

“Civilian Prefect in the town next to our base was getting a little too friendly with the daughter of a friend of mine,” Balahn shrugs, “Now he’s dead, and half his guard are in the hospital as are the first group who came to arrest me.” He glances at Hadiya, “Like I said, if I’d known I was going to be left in Janeva’s charge I’d have tried harder to stay free. As it is, I figured: have my day in court, escape and go find another war to fight.”

Hadiya nods, “There’s always a war somewhere.”

“Chow-time, E-Wing,” comes a shout from the corridor. The guard pushes a tray with seven bowls of stew through the gap in the bottom of the cell door.

Balahn doesn’t push himself forward. Nor does he wait for last. Continuing to get a read on the dynamics of the group he sees them all defer to Hadiya; Brecc, Tamar and Patamon push to be next in line after Hadiya, Makis and Sachar lazily get up from their bunks - showing no interest in getting there first. It’s these two who interest Balahn. Brecc and his cronies are understandable - acting the same as prisoners in any jail, but there’s something a little too relaxed about Makis and Sachar. Balahn doesn’t know who they’re working for, but he’s certain they must be working for someone.

For now though, food and rest are his immediate concerns, conspiracies and Marad can wait. Makis gestures him forward with a smile. Balahn nods and steps in to collect his bowl after Patamon. As he bends he sees in the side of his eye Tamar move towards him and then Tamar knocks against Balahn’s bruised ribs. Balahn’s vision blurs and his legs go weak. He almost falls into the tray of food, but manages to get his balance in time.

Patamon snickers, “Watch yourself, fledgling, they don’t serve extra here.”

Balahn glares at him without saying a word. He picks up his bowl of stew and picks a place to sit alone, against the side wall where he can see everyone. He amuses himself while eating day-dreaming about sending Tamar and Patamon over Rahimat’s assault course back at Daytower. He doesn’t allow himself to relax but he enjoys thinking about Daytower, his soldiers who take pride in showing the other tribes the better face of the Carja now Avad is the Sun King. It intrigues him that Hadiya is the one who wants to talk to Marad. Hadiya is clearly the leader here and was at the heart of the Shadow Carja during the war. What could be happening that would lead one of Jiran’s true believers to help the enemy?

When everyone’s finished eating Balahn stands up and collects the empty bowls; it strikes him as a harmless way to make himself pleasant to the rest of the group, and if he goes up alone there won’t be anyone with him to “accidentally” knock his head into the bars. The slight flicker of disappointment in Brecc’s face makes Balahn think that he had something of that sort in mind. Balahn carries the bowls, places them on the tray and slides it back through the gap in the door. As he slides it, he tries to lift it, but the tray is fixed to the floor. Balahn’s not surprised, Janeva wouldn’t put such a weapon easily into the hands of prisoners but it was worth finding out. Balahn rests his shoulder against the bars and looks out to the corridor. His cell is furthest from the exercise square. Each of the cells are separated by stone walls. The building is brightly lit with torches hanging from the ceiling - no obvious way of getting at those. There are guards patrolling constantly and Balahn can tell these guards are well-trained and paying attention. Again he‘s not surprised - Janeva learned all the lessons he did about commanding a motivated force and he hasn’t let a posting at a prison lower his standards. Balahn grins to himself - he’ll add that to what he tells Janeva once he’s out, Janeva will appreciate knowing how well his prison is run from the inside.

“Something funny, prisoner?” the guard passing by Balahn’s cell door has noticed the flicker of amusement in Balahn’s features. Damn, these guards are good.

Balahn knows not to make eye contact, he looks down to the floor and keeps his posture non-threatening, “No sir!”

“Good, because if you’re finding your stay enjoyable we can sort out some special time for you!”

Balahn doesn’t speak and doesn’t move, he waits for the guard to move on. Then gets back to examining the terrain. Ceilings are high, walls are smooth.

“Figuring out a way to escape?” Hadiya’s quiet voice speaks from behind him.

Balahn continues looking out, “Guess I’d better - Janeva’s going to figure out some way to screw me over. Any suggestions?”

“From here it’s impossible, you might have a chance from the exercise area, but the best chance is probably the infirmary.”

“Interesting. Are you volunteering to put there there?”

Hadiya laughs, “Brecc will happily oblige.”

Balahn grunts in amusement, “Maybe that’s not a good plan.” He thinks some more. “When do we get exercise?”

“Once a day, in the morning. E-wing gets their turn after everyone else - side-effect of being high-risk - if there’s trouble at any time, all the exercise is cancelled, so they go from least to most likely to cause trouble. Unfortunately that means we often miss our turn.”

Balahn turns away from the cell bars and grins at Hadiya, “I hope everyone’s really well-behaved tomorrow, I do not like being shut up in a small room.”

“Ha! Who does?”

Balahn looks over at the bunks, everyone is settling down to get ready to sleep now and he needs to figure out which bunk he can take. Brecc, Tamar and Patamon all have top bunks, Makis and Sachar have lower bunks. The bunk under Brecc is free and one entire set of bunks is empty.

Balahn glances at Hadiya, “I’m guessing yours is the other top bunk.”

Hadiya nods.

“I’ll take the bunk under you then.” and he walks over and climbs in.

From this bunk he can’t see any of the top bunks but he can see the next two lower bunks; the free bunk under Brecc and Makis’s bunk. He stretches himself out and tries to look relaxed, he’d been forced to sit a watch after marching all day during the war, he’ll just have to do it again. There’s no way he’s going to sleep now.

Sure enough, as he expected, about half-way through the night, Balahn hears movement from the bunk next to him. The stillness from all the other bunks tells him that everyone is awake and waiting. He doesn’t move. If someone wants to pick a fight, they can come to him.

He watches the shadowy form of Brecc come closer. It’s never completely dark in this prison, but some of the lamps are covered to make it a little darker for sleeping. Balahn continues to watch without moving as Brecc comes closer. Brecc bends himself down so he can look into Balahn’s bunk. He grins when he sees that Balahn is awake.

“Time to initiate you into the cell brotherhood, little fledgling.” 

Balahn gets ready to fight.

Brecc reaches in a meaty hand to grab Balahn. Balahn has nowhere to move away so he chops at Brecc’s wrist with his hand held rigid, it causes Brecc to flinch in reflex. Balahn takes this opportunity to slide out of the bunk, going behind Brecc and out into the open space of the cell. Brecc spins round and jumps towards him with a speed that surprises Balahn, he reminds himself that these men were the finest of Jiran’s soldiers and should not be underestimated.

Brecc swings a fist, aiming to smash Balahn’s jaw, Balahn rocks backwards on his heels and tilts his head back slightly so that the attack swings past harmlessly leaving Brecc off-balance. Reacting immediately, Balahn takes advantage and rams the palm of his hand upwards to the base of Brecc’s nose, aiming to drive the cartilage back into Brecc’s skull. At the last second, he remembers where he is, and why, and pulls back on the energy of his thrust. Rather than taking Brecc out of the fight, Balahn merely breaks his nose, sending blood flying everywhere and causing Brecc to stagger. He can’t risk killing Brecc. 

Running through the possibilities and strategies for the fight in the seconds while Brecc recovers from the shock, Balahn decides his only path is to get beaten as quickly as possible, for him to try win the fight is too dangerous.

So when Brecc swings again with his fist, an attack Balahn could easily avoid, Balahn watches it come and as the fist connects with his jaw, he moves his head with the hit so it looks more damaging than it is. Balahn staggers and groans, spitting blood, realising that he has underestimated Brecc again. Brecc is strong enough that he doesn’t need Balahn’s help to make any attack look bad. Balahn needs to end the fight quickly. He staggers a little, trying to look concussed to give Brecc an easy target, which Brecc takes, landing a solid fist into Balahn’s stomach. Balahn sees it coming in enough time to tense up his muscles so the force doesn’t penetrate but it still grates his ribs and he cannot help but stagger backwards, it takes all his determination to keep himself silent and not cry out loud. Sweat beads on his forehead as he fights to stay conscious.

Balahn discards any thoughts of letting Brecc win, there’s too much chance of that killing him. Balahn’s instincts take over, this fight has to end, now. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head to clear his vision, he reaches up and grabs Brecc’s shoulders. Using them as leverage to straighten himself up, he tips his head back and throws it quickly forwards smashing his forehead into Brecc’s already damaged nose.

Brecc screams and falls to his knees. Balahn staggers back, dizzy and stumbling until he reaches a wall which he can slide down.

“Enough” calls Hadiya. “We don’t want to attract attention.”

Both men slowly make their way back to their bunks, Balahn waits until Brecc is back at his bunk before moving. Once at his bunk, he carefully lies down, feeling the grey fog of tiredness and injury shifting across his eyes. 

He jerks awake when the bell rings to wake all the prisoners. His body aches as he hauls himself upright. He tentatively tests his jaw and runs a tongue around his teeth, sore but nothing broken.

The other men are gathering at the entrance of the cell. Breakfast is served in the main exercise area, a chance to get out of the cell and socialise a little. The guard comes up, unlocks the door and ushers them out. As Balahn walks to the door, Hadiya touches him lightly on the arm.

“Walk with me.”

Balahn shrugs and complies. They leave the cell and it is locked behind them. Hadiya deliberately walks at a slower pace than the others. When they notice his absence, Sachar looks behind him, and Hadiya waves them on.

“You go on ahead,” he calls cheerfully, “I won’t be long, just have a few questions for our new cell-mate.” Hadiya grins, clasps Balahn’s shoulder and shakes him. 

It could be friendship, it could be a threat. Balahn isn’t sure, but he hopes to take the opportunity of being alone with Hadiya to raise the question of Marad’s information.

Once the others are a safe distance ahead, Hadiya speaks quietly, in a pleasant conversational tone, “You’re a violent man.”

Balahn shrugs, not sure where this conversation will go.

“And a trained fighter.”

“Yes”

“So it occurred to me that you could have stopped Brecc much more easily last night. And once I thought this, I replayed my memories of the fight. You exaggerated the power of his hits, and lessened yours. I’m wondering why.”

Balahn doesn’t speak, not sure whether it is safe yet to admit the truth.

Hadiya continues, “And then it occurred to me, that it was because you didn’t want to injure him too much. A violent man, a trained fighter, being so careful when he’s already in prison? It doesn’t make sense.”

Hadiya doesn’t wait for a reply, understanding that Balahn isn’t ready to risk endangering himself by admitting it.

He continues speaking in his quiet, pleasant tone, “Gutsy move on Marad’s part, putting a man actually in the cell with me.”

Balahn knows this is his chance and he has to take it, “That was Janeva’s move. Marad’s idea involved solitary.”

Hadiya barks with laughter, “That rings true - Marad would mark my death warrant under the guise to keeping me safe.”

They are nearly at the end of the line for food serving so the conversation needs to end.

“Next exercise period,” Hadiya says.

Balahn nods.

But exercise for E wing is cancelled, a fight broke out with B and C wing. Balahn has to spend the entire day cooped in the cell with the six shadow Carja. Brecc, especially, is watching him with hooded suspicion, which is worrying. Also preying on Balahn’s mind is Vanasha telling him that Marad needs the information in six days. Since she said that, two days passed getting him to Sunstone and now this is day three going to waste.

Leaning against the bars, Balahn tries to calm his mind by thinking through his options. He can’t risk the possibility of exercise period being cancelled tomorrow as well, especially not with Brecc looking happy to kill him as soon as he gets the chance. The problem is, he can think of only one way to get to talk to Hadiya without the others knowing. It has the benefit of also helping him leave the prison without raising any extra suspicions. The downside is the reason might be that he’s dead.

Balahn grins as he has a sudden image of Vanasha looking beautiful in a traditional deep red silk mourning gown, delicately wiping a tear as she stands by his grave.

“Thinking happy thoughts?” Makis says conversationally, leaning against the bars next to him.

“Just thinking about a girl I knew once,” Balahn grins again, hoping to through them all off-balance a little. “I was imagining her crying over my grave.”

Makis blinks, “Okay,” he says doubtfully,

Balahn rolls his shoulders, wishing he was as young as last time he did anything this crazy. He had Janeva for back-up then, he remembers, which helped, but he’s alone this time.

Time to start a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate feedback on this chapter. I've never attempted to describe a fight before. I think it does need to be detailed, but I'm worried that by adding the details I'm making it dry. 
> 
> Also, this story is driving me crazy. It was meant to be a bit of fluff to explore Balahn, then it morphed into this prison thing, and it's refusing to end there. I try and force it to close, but it won't, so I'm accepting fate. This story is going to get long...
> 
> ... And therefore the chapters will probably get slow in coming, because I have no plan!


End file.
